Kathrin
Kathrin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she has a skill level of 1400 (PRO), and plays with Michael or Víctor. In Baseball, she and her team is good, right around 800-900 and consists of her, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone and Yoko. '''Kathrin plays on the Baseball teams of Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo and Saburo. She also appears as a strong player in Boxing having her skill around 700+. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, her skill is around 735 and her teammates are Luca and Keiko. In Table Tennis, Kathrin is in Pro Class. Her skill is 1376+ (the 9th best player); pure good. In Swordplay, she is the 4th worst. Her level is 56+. She is very bad at Cycling, coming 88th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Kathrin is an Advanced Mii. Wii Music In Wii Music, Kathrin's name is Suzanne; her favorite color is green, her eye colors are blue instead of green, and her facial features are changed in size. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 10 edits on articles. * Her Japanese name is カトリン(キャサリン、カトリーン、キャスリン等ともいう) * Her Wii Music name in Japanese is Suuzannu. * Kathrin is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. * Much like Mike, Kathrin is only in the Pro Class in sports related to Tennis (Tennis and Table Tennis), Opposite to Pierre. * In both Baseball and Basketball, Keiko is the very first player to come after her. * Kathrin appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Kathrin is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. Gallery KathrinDACotQR.JPG|Kathrin's QR Code. Badge-edit-2.png|Kathrin's Badge. Badge-64-5.png|Kathrin's Badge. Badge-47-5.png|Kathrin's Badge. Badge-78-1.png|Kathrin's Badge. 38- Kathrin's Team.jpg|Kathrin's Baseball Team. 2018-02-09 (9).png|Kathrin in Boxing Kathrin Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Kathrin. 2018-03-02 (49).png|Kathrin playing Swordplay at Dusk. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.46.04 PM.png|Kathrin as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 20180210_072519.jpg|Kathrin in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180211_071705.jpg|Kathrin and her teammates Luca and Keiko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (60).png|Kathrin about to play a Table Tennis match. Kathrin-art.jpeg|Kathrin in a Wii Party artwork. Suzanne violin.jpg|Kathrin as "Suzanne" in a Wii Music artwork. 2018-03-23 (3).png|Kathrin (left). as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-03-05 (2).png|Kathrin doubling up with Victor in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (4).png|Kathrin in Baseball. 2018-03-28 (34).png|Kathrin doubling up with Michael in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-07-10 (10).png|Kathrin pitching in Baseball. IMG_0436.JPG|Kathrin playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (40).png|Kathrin (left) in Cycling. IMG 20180822 142845.jpg IMG_0835.JPG 2018-10-01 (57).png 2018-10-01 (68).png 2018-10-07 (2).png Kathrin, Asami, and Abe participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Marco, Kathrin, and Fumiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Misaki, Marco, and Kathrin participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Kathrin, Eduardo, and Saburo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-06 (3).png Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png Theo, Kathrin, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Kathrin participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Asami and Kathrin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (73).png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Midori, Sandra, and Silke participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin in Bowling.JPG Kathrin wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Ursula, Kathrin and Michael participating in Flag Fracas with Hiroshi as the refree in Wii Party.png IMG 1693.jpg Ursula, Daisuke and Kathrin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG 2236.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Kathrin and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(65).jpg Kathrin,_Cole_and_Takashi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Rin Misaki, Kathrin and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png IMG 2885.jpg Kathrin,_Hiroshi,_Siobhan_and_Luca_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png MiitopiaKathrinImage.jpg Shohei,_Hiromi,_Kathrin_and_Ursula_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Shinta,_Kathrin,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Category:White Females Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo